Meliodas
Meliodas (メリオダス) is the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins and the Sin of Wrath with the symbol of the Dragon. He is the main protagonist of the Nanatsu no Taizai and the owner of the Boar Hat bar. Appearance Despite having the appearance of a child, Meliodas is actually a lot older. His most distinctive trait is his Dragon symbol carved at the top of his arm, just below his shoulders. He is relatively short, has spiky blond hair and a pair of green eyes. His broken sword's scabbard is kept on his back. Personality Meliodas's dominant traits are his frankness and his utter fearlessness. He is capable of cooking seemingly delicious dishes, but they are all disgusting. When his customers barf onto the Boar Hat's floor, he tells Hork to clean up the scraps and vomit. If Hork complains, he scares him by saying phrases like "roast pig", hinting that he may roast Hork. When he sees Elizabeth wearing the rust knight armor, he remains fearless and faces the potential danger directly. He is also shown to be very bawdy. He frequently gropes Elizabeth's breasts and is not ashamed of doing so in public. He loves saying jokes. He also has a strong sense of justice and is willing to help others when they are in trouble. Even when is severely injured, he tried to not shown his weakness to others and stays strong in front of his companions. History 10 years ago When the Seven Deadly Sins were still highly commended knights of the kingdom, he and his companions were framed for the murder of the Great Holy Knight, Zaratras. On the National Foundation Festival, they were supposedly summoned to an old castle on the outskirts of the town, where they discovered the Great Holy Knight completely skewered to death. Afterwards, they were surrounded by over three hundred knights of the kingdom and were branded as traitors. Apparently, Meliodas does not remember anything that happened afterwards. Plot Introduction Arc thumb|150px|right|Meliodas serving his special Meliodas is first seen in his Boar Hat bar, serving drinks and his special meat pie, which was so disgusting that the customers throw up on the floor. He ordered Hork, a talking pig, to clean up the floor by eating the scraps. Hork was complaining about the food quality, but after Meliodas threatened him, he changed his mind about the food taste. Moments later, the Rust Knight went in and scared all the customers, who though he was from the Seven Deadly Sins, who moments later collapsed. Seeing that under the helm there is a woman, he checked her body and even touched her breasts to confirm she is a woman. Upon waking up, he pretended he was checking her heartbeat. After explaining where is she now, she asked him about his sword on the back. Meliodas took out his sword, but it turned to be only the hild and the blade was broken, and keeps it scare the customers in order to not leave without paying. He offered her food and asked her what she where doing in an armor, to which she replied she was looking for the Seven Deadly Sins. 110px|left|thumb It that moment knights arrived, and demanded he to get out and bring the Rust Knight. Meliodas got out fast and was followed by Hork, who pretended to be the Rust Knight. That angered the knights, but then they saw a woman running towards the woods and chased her. She was saved by Hork and Meliodas, who wanted to hear the rest of her story and she continued to explain that she was searching for the Seven Deadly Sins in order to stop the Holy Knights. Because few days ago, they started a coup d'etat and took control of the kingdom. Moments later, they where attacked by Twigo, who cut part of the cliff and they fell down. But Meliodas was able to jump back, carrying and saving everyone. Upon learing that the woman is Elizabeth, the princess of the kingdom and that she was ready to give her life in order to not get him involved it her problems, he revealed his name and that he is one of the Seven Deadly Sins. thumb|180px|Meliodas repelling Twigo's attack|right Twigo attacked them again, but Meliodas repelled his attack back at him. Twigo understood who Meliodas was, but didn't wanted to believe and attacked him again, and again Meliodas repelled his attack with his broken sword and defeated him. Meliodas then told Elizabeth, that she found the first one and that he is also looking for the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins. And he is using the bar to gather information, and if she wants, she can join him, because he need a serving girl is his bar. She agreed and they continued they search of the remaining six. Being not the waitress of the Boar Hat, Meliodas gave Elizabeth new clothes. She asked him what crime he did, since he doesn't look like a villain and even saved her few times. He started kidding that ten years ago, he stole all the underwear in sight, that he groped over thousand woman breasts, but in reality he couldn't tell the truth for a reason. thumb|150px|left|Meliodas taking out the sword They reached Bernia, in the village, upon seeing big crowds of people, Meliodas though that there is some kind of festival. But it was explained to him, that the previous day, a Holy Knight have sealed their underwater source. Then he saw a boy, named Mead, which stated he know someone from the Seven Deadly Sins, but the people started throwing rocks at him, stating it's his fault. Meliodas quickly took the boy away and most of the rock hit him. He brought Mead to Boar Hat. He offered him food for information about his friend from the Seven Deadly Sins. But Mead replied that since the food was to nasty, he forgot. After that Mead talked about his past and about the holy knight. Then he saw the villagers giving their all to pull out the sword, and went to help them, and Meliodas came looking. He saw 2 knights drinking Bernia Ale, and took their cups and drinked them. Since he hadn't money to pay for the drinks, he decided to repay to them with taking out the holy knight's sword. After taking out the sword with ease, the water gushed out like a fountain. thumb|200px|Meliodas catching the spear Later that evening the villagers where celebrating in Boar Hat. There Meliodas was trying to comfort Elizabeth, since it was her first time into her new job. He seemingly felt, when Gilthunder throw the spear towards Bernia. Hork though he is going out to cheer up Elizabeth, who made few mistakes, but he stated he goes out to pee. He went exactly for the place, where the spear would have fallen, and started waiting for it, and while waiting he was able to cheer her up. Then the spear came down, Meliodas caught it with his left hand, but the power was so great, that he couldn't stop for over hundred meters and even when through few houses, thus destroying them. Eventually he was able to stop the spear and then send it right back at Gilthunder, who was in Fort Solgales, which led to the destruction of the fort. Meliodas suggested they should leave the village immediately and continue their journey, in order to not bring more danger to it. Forest of White Dreams Arc thumb|150px|Meliodas defeating the fakes Meliodas and his group soon arrived at the Forest of White Dreams that is said to be even avoided by the Holy Knights because of how dangerous it can potentially be. After walking for over three hours and having lost their sense of direction, they suddenly discover multiple copies of Hork. thumb|150px|Finding Diane|left As all of the copies attempted to proclaim that they are the real one, Meliodas decided to defeat all of them. The mysterious monsters then decided to transform into copies of Elizabeth. In order to discover who is the real Elizabeth, Meliodas decides to instruct them to do some actions (e.g. left hand on cheek), and when he tells all of them to jump, all the fake copies of Elizabeth jumps up and the real one stays on the ground. With one attack, Meliodas defeats all the monsters that are revealed to be the Prankster Imps who love to play hide and seek. The monsters retreated and Meliodas decided to follow them. Finally he discovered Diane of the Seven Deadly Sins asleep in the forest. The Prankster Imps appears to be Diane's underlings and believed that Meliodas was a Holy Knight. thumb|110px|Diane grabbing Meliodas When Diane was awoken by the Prankster Imps, Diane grabbed hold of Meliodas with her left hand, only to realize that Meliodas was her captain. As soon as Diane discovered that Meliodas was travelling with Elizabeth, she got jealous and Meliodas was thrown away and called a cheater. He jest about his relationship with Elizabeth in order to confuse Diane comically. She was soon able to calm down and he explained the reasons why they were travelling. thumb|200px|left|Gilthunder appearing When Meliodas revealed that he had no memory of what had happened 10 years ago, Diane explained what had happened and told him about the incident. Immediately afterwards, the group encounters Gilthunder of the Holy Knights who paralyzed them with him electrical abilities. Gilthunder trapped Meliodas, Diane, Hork and Elizabeth with rings of electricity. When Gilthunder ignorantly kicked Hork away and began to question Meliodas about whether he knows why the Holy Knights are after the heads of the Seven Deadly Sins. He continues to answer his own question and states that he wishes to take revenge for his father Zaratras as well as surpassing him. Afterwards, Meliodas recognizes Gilthunder as Little Gil, the son of the Great Holy Knight. thumb|100px|Gilthunder striking Meliodas In order to begin their battle, Meliodas breaks the electrical spell and draws his sword. He was able to deflect Gilthunder's initial lightning slash, but was cut by his second from behind and subsequently fell onto the ground. Gilthunder thought that he was dying and decided to ask for his last words. Meliodas took the opportunity to asked for the locations of the Seven Deadly Sins, and discovered the location of the Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban, and the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, King, from Gilthunder. Immediately after receiving the information, Meliodas jumped back up and return to entered the battle again. Baste Dungeon Arc After Diane throws Gilthunder away from the forest Meliodas injury from his battle with Gilthunder was still there and Elizabeth was getting worry about him but he said it was nothing to worry about and went inside the Boar Hat but when Elizabeth went after him she found him fainted on the floor? Elizabeth told everyone and they went to Dalmary Town where Meliodas received treatment from Dr. Dana. After Friesia of the Weird Fangs attack on the town Elizabeth and Hork went back to Meliodas the the doctor said it was too late and then a Holy Knight Golgius came in out of nowhere and told everyone he was the one who made the doctor to poison Meliodas because he doesn't want to fight him and when he was going after Meliodas sword Meliodas hold on to the sword tight and said he wouldn't let go of the sword even if he dies and said that it was the only way to repay for his sins and Golgius jump out of the window to get away from him. Elizabeth went to him and told him if he's okay and notice the injury are gone and he told her it was nothing and they went after him. While walking they found him again thanks to Hork nose but Golgius said he surrender to them but Meliodas notice something funny and he block Golgius sercet attack but then the doctor came back to tell Golgius he did what he told him and that he should release his daughter but Golgius disappeared again and Meliodas told him to get away but it was too late and the doctor was stab by Golgius and he disappeared again. Elizabeth went to the doctor to see if he okay but Meliodas and Hork told her they should get out now before he comes again but Elizabeth doesn't want to leave him but then Golgius appeared again and attack Elizabeth but Meliodas went came in the right time and block his attack. After serevel attack they ran away to an old broken down house and went to the top. Meliodas got out his sword and made a circle around the circle and Hork told him what is he doing and told him he is making a spell for teleporters but Hork said that it was ridiculous. Golgius then appeared again but then the floor broke and he went down and Meliodas told him that he knew his power is transparency after some time and the reason he sent him down that way he wouldn't get Elizabeth involve in this and struck Golgius and send him flying out of the house. After that they went to the doctor and he reveal that he was doing this because the Holy Knight captured his daughter and said if he didn't poison Meliodas they will kill his daughter and the man pass away. Elizabeth then said it was her fault because if they didn't came here the doctor wouldn't die and the Holy Knight wouldn't taken hostage the daughter and that if she didn't got Meliodas involve in this he wouldn't got injury from Gilthunder or nearly got killed by Golgius. He told her why this would make her cry but is her desire to protect the people and the kingdom from the Holy Knights, so weak that it can be broken by a tear or two and told her he resolved to find the Seven Deadly Sins with her and stops the Holy Knights and if she die he would fulfill the promise and then Meliodas had a flashback to a person he knew died and told him to stand on his principles. After that they went to where Diane went to, to find Ban but she back and acting different and then they went to Baste Dungeon where Ban and the doctor daughter is. After beginning to travel towards Baste Dungeon, Diane started attacking Meliodas, thinking he is Ruin of the Weird Fangs. They ran away from her and found a little boy and his father on the road. In order to prevent any them being harmed, they got ran away with them, whilst Meildoas started wondering why Diane is attacking him. It turned out that Ruin was using a spell to cause them to fight each other and the little boy with the man was Ruin in disguise, however, Elizabeth stopped the spell by breaking Ruin's Bell. As a result, she was beaten very badly. Meliodas stop Ruin who was attempting to deliver a finishing blow, and defeated him even when Ruin hardened his skin. After his triumph, the characters headed towards the Baste Dungeon together to search for Cenette and Ban. When they arrived at the Dungeon, they discovered a girl running towards them, saying there is a crazy man who killed one of the Weird Fangs and he that he is one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Suddenly, Ban appeared before the characters. Ban and Meliodas looked at each other seriously and the tension gradually rose. However, they were actually revealed to be happy to see each other and start playing around. They began arm wrestling ended up destroying the the entire Baste Dungeon. Abilities/Equipment As the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins, Meliodas is very powerful. He has superhuman strength demonstrated through his ability to crush metal, such as steel, with only his bare hands He also has supreme agility which allows him to easily avoid attacks of even the Holy Knights. He is shown to be able to easily break free from Gilthunder's lightning bindings and dodges his attacks swiftly. Abilities He appears to be able to heal himself and his wounds pretty quickly. Techniques Weapons *'Broken Blade:' The blade has the ability to cut and slash without making any form of contact. It can block physical object and the user can control what he wishes to cut and what he does not what to cut. The sword has also shown the ability to reflect elemental substances such as Gilthunder's lightning. The handle of the blade itself is shape like a dragon. Relationships Boar Hat Elizabeth He and Elizabeth have a friendly relationships but on Meliodas side he is a little too friendly. He is shown to check her panties, took her panties, touch her breast for heart rate, and always tells lies to mess with Elizabeth head but he does cares about her and was willing to protect her. Hork He and Hork have a good and bad relationships, they tent to fight a lot but they seem to care about each other. Hork's Mother Nothing is known about the two interacting but they seem to work fine together. Seven Deadly Sins Diane Meliodas and Dianeare both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Although Diane is a giant and is humongous, Meliodas still treats her like an ordinary girl and trusts her very much as a subordinate. Ban Meliodas and Ban are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Meliodas is extremely friendly with Ban and fight each other frequently for fun. They are very competitive and enjoys challenging each other at arm wrestling. However, Meliodas easily got angry when Ban tried to steal his sword. King Meliodas and King are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. When King was reported as dead and buried, Meliodas does not appear to be shocked, hence indicating that he is confident in King's powers and that he is not dead Merlin Meliodas and Merlin are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Nothing is known about the two interacting but since Merlin is a women, Meliodas may flirt with her frequently. Trivia *Meliodas is the name of a figure in Arthurian legend who was famous as the father of Tristan and as one of the Knights of the Round Table. *Meliodas is terrible at cooking. *Meliodas has traveled through a bunch of different regions and obtained a good collection of alcohol. *Ban has arm wrestled Meliodas 720 times, which resulted in one of the getting 361 wins. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Boar Hat Category:Main Characters Category:Knights